You Said That We'd Still Be Friends
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Blaine needs Kurt to help him deal with Cooper. This story could be triggering for anyone who has dealt with sexual abuse.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee are not mine. This is because of all the Blaine feelings OMFG. And this is going to be possibly triggery for anyone who has been sexually assaulted, know that before you read this. But Blaine goes to Kurt, for his help in dealing with Cooper. Because of the subject matter, I used the song Blaine and Cooper sing, it was in my opinion, a very inappropriate song for them to sing. **_

You Said That We'd Still Be Friends

By Julia

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_told myself that you were right for me_

_but felt so lonely in your company but that was love _

_and an ache I still remember_

The comments Cooper had made to Blaine at dinner hurt a lot. Blaine still didn't know how his older brother was able to have the same effect on him. There was a reason why he hadn't spoken of him in a long time. Blaine was at his locker the next day, and Kurt came up, holding a tiny stuffed dog. Blaine smiled briefly at him. "Hi, baby." He said, as he got a book out and put it in his bookbag.

"Finn won this for you." Kurt said brightly, still playing with it. At Blaine's look of surprise, Kurt hastened to explain. "Rachel kept making him win her animals. There were 14. I stole this little guy for you." Blaine was the most adorable guy ever, as far as Kurt was concerned, and he deserved a cute stuffed doggie.

Blaine closed his locker, and they started down the hall. "I'm sorry I didn't go on Friday, I mean, I'm not a senior, and I would have just brought everybody down."

"It's OK, sweetheart. And do you want to talk about what happened with Cooper?" Kurt knew something had, and he also knew the elder Anderson sibling had not left.

Shaking his head, Blaine didn't. "No. I don't. Not really. I mean, I probably should... I just haven't ever talked about Coop with anyone and I don't really know where to start." It was true, he really didn't.

"Maybe at the beginning?" Kurt asked. "Come on, we can blow off class, and you can tell me about what Cooper said to make you so upset."

Or what he did. Blaine added in his head, and let Kurt pull him outside, the bleachers were the best place to skip class. Blaine had no idea how to even start, he had meant it when he said he had never talked about how Cooper had made him feel before. Blaine cuddled up next to Kurt on the bleachers, holding his bear and sitting his bag next to him. "Kurt, you're sweet." He hedged, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"And you're stalling." Kurt replied, holding Blaine close and then pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Come on, hon, tell me."

It was hard to explain, Blaine hadn't known it was wrong when it had started. He didn't think it would sound right when he tried to explain that part. It was just something that he had always known, and it was only when he got older that he realized how wrong it was. "Kurt... I don't know how to tell you. It's... a messed up situation."

This made Kurt even more curious. "Come on, Blaine. And Cooper's your brother, I am _sure_ he didn't mean to hurt you." Kurt didn't think Cooper was all that bad, not that he thought Blaine was overreacting. He didn't. Even though he didn't know what Cooper had said, he knew that Blaine didn't get upset easily.

Sighing and taking a deep breath, Blaine started with the easy part. "Cooper, he was doing this thing with an accent to the waitress, he's always 'on'. He's never just Cooper. And then he started in about how I was off on the song. I exploded at him, asked him why he's always cutting me down." Blaine's eyes filled with tears, despite the rejection not really hurting him as much as it had. "But... he's Cooper. It didn't even faze him, and of course he's just leaving for an audition." Blaine sighed. "At least he _told_ me this time." This was mostly under his breath, and not really meant for Kurt to hear.

Kurt took all this in, and squeezed Blaine. "Of course he told you, Blaine. He's your brother, and he loves you." He wiped at the tears on Blaine's cheeks.

This, the simple thing Kurt said, made more tears come to Blaine's eyes. They spilled down his cheeks. "Cooper... he doesn't really love me." This had taken a very long time to sink in, and he didn't know how he could have believed otherwise. The things Cooper had done, they were the worst things another person could do to you. "There's things... there's things he did..."

Kurt turned to see him better. "Blaine, honey, what did he _do_ to you?" He was trying not to assume the worst.

Blaine's voice shook as he replied, "Kurt... I was... in love with my brother up until a couple of years ago. He... when I was five, he took advantage of me... and, he _molested_ me. It happened for years, and for a long time I was in love with him. I didn't know any better. He always told me that it had to be between the two of us because no one would understand. It hurt a lot whenever he put me down, and once he was old enough to leave home, he did. Just took off without even saying goodbye. I finally realized that it shouldn't be that way when I was a freshman. I started going to therapy. It's just... with him back, it brought back all those feelings that I had buried."

After Kurt took all this in, he was outraged. "Blaine! That is awful! Why didn't you tell anyone once you realized how wrong it was? Tell your parents?" He pulled back so he could see Blaine a little better.

Shrugging a little, Blaine's eyes fluttered shut. "It's really hard to be around him, and I don't... I never thought anyone would believe me." He was glad Kurt had.

Standing up, Kurt tugged Blaine with him. "Come on, baby, we're going to go tell someone. You are not going to do this to yourself. You are not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Shaking his head, Blaine stepped back from him. "No, Kurt, I _can't_. My parents would kill him. They may work a lot and not really spend a lot of time with me, but they would believe it and kill him." Blaine also didn't want to go through all of what he'd have to go through if he did. He just wanted Cooper to go back to LA.

"Blaine, you have to do something. You can't... we can go and confront him about it, OK? Tell him you don't want him in your life anymore. If you don't want to tell your parents, we can tell mine. You know Dad and Carole love you just like you're their son too. Come on, we'll go tell them right now." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him down the bleachers, stopping only long enough to get his bag. Kurt didn't even get out his phone, he thought it was best to go and tell them in person.

After they had gotten excused for the rest of the day, Blaine followed him to the Hummel house. Blaine was nervous, he knew that Burt was going to want to kill Cooper too. All Blaine wanted was him gone. He was also worried about Burt's health, he didn't want to hurt his heart telling him this.

Kurt had called ahead on his phone with his bluetooth in the car, though, to tell them that Blaine had news. He wanted to tell them when Blaine was not there so he could tell them that it was very important news, and that they really listen. He also told them that what Blaine had to tell them should be told to the cops, do they should tell him that he should. It might help but Kurt wasn't holding out a lot of hope, Blaine seemed pretty determined.

Burt had agreed to make time to be there, and Carole was thankfully off from work. They were sitting in the living room when Kurt let himself and Blaine in the house. "Dad, Carole?" Kurt called out, as he closed the door behind them.

"In the living room, sweetheart." Carole called out. She and Burt had been trying to decide what the bad news could possibly be, and why it warranted leaving school.

Blaine stopped Kurt before they headed inside the living room. "Kurt... I... please, I love your parents but I don't... I don't want to do this." He couldn't get Burt's heart off his mind.

Kurt hugged him tightly. "Baby, you're going to be fine. Dad and Carole love you. They only want the best for you. You can do this, I will be right there with you." He stepped back but he was still holding Blaine's hands. When he broke away from him, he said, "Come on, you can do this." He pulled Blaine with him to the living room. He and Blaine sat on the couch.

Burt and Carole were sitting in the armchair by the couch. They watched the boys sit down. Burt wondered if it had to do with Blaine's parents, since they weren't here. "What's up, Blaine, kiddo?"

Sharing a look with Kurt, Blaine was not sure how to start this conversation at all. Taking Kurt's hand and holding it tightly, Blaine said, "Burt, Carole, I have some... not so great news about my brother. He... he started abusing me when I was five years old." He closed his eyes for a second. His eyes were filling with tears.

This took a second to sink in. Burt leaned forward a bit. "Wait, abusing you how?" Not that it mattered, abuse was abuse, but he wanted to be clear. And everyone to be on the same page. "You can tell us bud, we love you."

Blaine wiped his face with his free hand. "For a long time, I was in love with him, until I figured out that what he was doing was wrong." Blaine hoped that that was all he'd have to say. He couldn't talk about it anymore.

"Oh, Blaine." Carole said, and got up to give him a hug. "That is terrible. You have to tell the police, they can get him for that." She couldn't believe that Blaine had had to go through that and didn't feel like he could tell anyone.

Shaking his head, Blaine wiped at the tears on his face. "No, please, I don't want to tell anyone, I just want Cooper to leave town and go home. Leave me alone."

Burt was sitting in the armchair in quiet rage. He knew it was a bad idea to go and attack Cooper Anderson, but he wanted to. He sat there for a second, and then he said, "Carole, where is my shotgun?"

The other three immediately started protesting. Carole, still holding onto Blaine with one arm, said, "No, Burt, you cannot get your shotgun and kill Cooper." She said, narrowing her gaze.

Blaine got up, and went to stand directly in front of Burt. "Please, Burt, don't... I know it's sweet that you care that much, but this is why I didn't want to tell you anything! I don't want you to get sick." His eyes were full of tears and his face looked fearful.

Burt's face softened. He put his arms around Blaine and hugged him tight. "You don't worry about me. And you don't have to tell anyone that you don't want." He could not believe how sweet this kid was. And how could he feel like he couldn't tell his own parents? Burt hugged him tight for awhile and then stepped back so he could look at him. "You do not have to do anything that you don't want to. How can we help? What do you want us to do?"

Sniffling and reaching out for Kurt's hand, Blaine said, "I want you to help me tell Cooper to just go back home to LA and leave me alone." Blaine didn't want to talk to Cooper alone. "Every time I try and talk to him myself it never works."

The Hummels all shared a look, and then Burt nodded. "Of course we will, do you think you can right now? If you don't, we can go somewhere nice for dinner, OK? We can invite Finn and Rachel if you want. Whatever you want, OK?"

Nodding, Blaine snuggled into Kurt, taking a big sniff of him. "I think... I think I want to tell Coop and then go out to dinner. And Finn and Rachel can come but I don't want to tell them what happened."

It was decided, and it was also decided they would call Cooper and have him come over so they could ask him to go back to LA.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of silence_

_like resignation to the end, always the end _

_so when we found that we could not make sense_

_but you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off, _

_to make out like it never happened and_

_that we were nothing and I don't even need your love_

_but you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough _

_No you didn't have to stoop so low _

_have your friends collect your records and _

_change your number guess that I don't need that though _

_now you're just somebody that I used to know _

Blaine was sitting nervously on one of the kitchen chairs, he was watching Kurt make chocolate chip cookies. Actual chocolate chip cookies that weren't sugar free or anything. Blaine was surprised. Kurt had wanted to keep himself busy until Cooper had arrived. Burt and Carole were in the kitchen, too, Carole was baking the cookies with Kurt, and Burt was sitting at the table with Blaine, they were supposed to be playing blackjack. Blaine was supposed to be dealing. He couldn't really pay attention to what they were doing.

Burt looked at Blaine. "We don't have to play anymore if you don't want to kiddo." He said, looking at him.

That's when the doorbell rang. Finn and Rachel had had a fight, and Finn was up in his room. He had declined going out. Blaine froze like a deer in the headlights. Kurt stopped what he was doing, and went to sit by Blaine. He took Blaine's hand. Burt said, "You can do this, and we are here for you."

Carole got up and went to get the door. "Hello, you must be Cooper. Come on in." She stepped back and Cooper stepped inside. "I'm Kurt's stepmother, Carole. Blaine would like to talk to you in the kitchen." She didn't say what, just waited for him to head to the kitchen after she had gestured the way.

Cooper was busy yakking about how to make it was a star when he came into the kitchen. He was turning on the charm for Carole. Then he saw the look on Blaine's face. "What's up, Blaine?" He asked, as he sat down in the chair Burt had vacated to stand behind Blaine and Kurt.

His breath shaky, Blaine clutched Kurt's hand as tight as he ever had. Finding the words was going to be really hard. He said, "Cooper, I want you to go back to LA and stay there." Blaine didn't have the courage to say the other things he wanted, but that was a good start.

This seemed to surprise Cooper. He didn't think Blaine had a backbone, and he didn't know how to respond. Cooper had assumed that the dominance he had asserted over Blaine when they were younger was still in place. He just said, "Excuse me? What about Mom and Dad? You want me to just disappear on them?" Cooper wondered if Blane had thought about this.

Blaine looked to Kurt for help. Kurt squeezed his hand and then looked at Cooper, working on controlling his rage. "Blaine wants you to go back to LA, and not come back. You are not going to have any control over him anymore, and he doesn't want to see you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "He is not going to turn you in as long as you go back to LA."

This made Cooper look at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine was looking terrified, but he seemed to agree with everything Kurt had just said. Cooper was still working his mouth, not sure what to say. He supposed he was getting off easy for now, especially since Blaine had agreed not to call the cops. "You can't dictate me coming back to Ohio." He protested, and this time Burt spoke up.

"I think Blaine made his feelings pretty clear. He wants you to go." Burt said, injecting just enough of his trademark stern tone. "And let me tell you right now, you better do as asked. If I hear you are causing problems with Blaine and Kurt I will cause trouble for you." Burt knew it wasn't a good idea to threaten, but he wanted Cooper to know he was serious. Burt would not hesitate to take care of him if he was going to continue to cause problems for Blaine.

Bristling, Cooper wanted to retort but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't trust himself not to say something that would make Burt want to kill him. Cooper just looked back at Blaine. "I accept your terms. I will go and leave for LA as soon as I can get a flight out." He turned to go.

Burt watched him go until he had left the house. "Blaine, where would you like to go for dinner kiddo?" He asked, as he sat down at the table again.

Blaine was glad that no one mentioned the talk with Cooper, he didn't want to talk about it. He shrugged. "I don't mind, I like Texas Roadhouse, we can go there." He knew Kurt wasn't fond of it, but Blaine really liked it. Blaine didn't worry about his eating habits as much as Kurt worried about his. Wiping his face, Blaine took Burt's hand. Voice shaking, Blaine said, "Thanks, Burt." Burt just nodded and squeezed his hand.

After they had finished at the restaurant, they went back to the Hummel house. Blaine went to his car. Kurt went to say bye to him and Burt and Carole headed in the house. The dinner had been full of false cheer, but Blaine was glad they'd gone. He'd gone through therapy for a few years now and he was doing better. Talking about it now was not what he wanted. Cooper was going back to LA and he'd be back to his mostly sunny self soon. "Babe, I'm OK. Just go on in the house." Blaine said as he opened up his car door.

Standing there, Kurt looked at Blaine. "I just... are you sure? I could probably get Dad and Carole to agree to let you stay over. Dad knows what you just went through. I mean, you wouldn't be able to sleep in my room, but I bet you could the couch. Just tell your mom and dad you had a rough time or something." Kurt still didn't like that Blaine wasn't planning on calling the cops. Or telling his parents, but he supposed it wasn't his choice or place to say. As long as Blaine was going to be alright he could deal with it.

Blaine nodded. "I appreciate your concern, sweetie, but I swear, I'm going to be just fine." He didn't want to worry Kurt. Blaine liked to be comfortable when he knew Kurt was. He didn't want to stay over, he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed, OK?"

Nodding as he picked up Blaine's hand and stroked it with his thumb, Kurt said, "OK. But you have to promise to call me if you need me to do anything for you, OK?" Kurt didn't want to let Blaine go, he was too worried about him. Kurt just hoped that Cooper had done as he had said he would and gone back to LA.

Blaine promised that he would, and then gave Kurt a kiss. After he'd pulled away he got into his car and took off for his house. He had a lot to think about. Blaine didn't know how he was supposed to get on without telling his parents about what Cooper had done. He just couldn't. He didn't want to make Cooper's image change in their eyes. Blaine would not be able to live with himself if he ruined Cooper's perfect son image. Especially after Blaine's coming out. They hadn't talked about it much since. Blaine didn't have the relationship with his parents that Kurt did with his. Blaine had had to learn a lot about certain things himself. It was one of the reasons Blaine was so grateful for Kurt. He knew he could talk to Kurt's parents about things that he could never tell his own parents about.

Over the next couple of weeks, Blaine began to go back to his cheery self. He would never forget what his brother had done to him, but he had already begun to get through it. It seemed like Cooper was going to keep his word and stay gone, too. Blaine was able to breathe free air again, and it felt really good.

_**Author's note: So, if you made it through to the end, I hope you don't think it was dealt with too easily. Everyone reacts differently in that situation, especially men. They almost **__never__** report it. So to me it felt like it could happen this way. Also, I am trying not to let this be my headcanon, because I love Blaine and I want to try and like Cooper even if he was a jerk. And incest is not my thing, because frankly, if you ask me, it shouldn't be anyone's thing. Anyway, read and review if you want!**_


End file.
